The invention relates to a watercraft with hydrofoils.
Known watercraft with hydrofoils generally have two front and two rear hydrofoils which are interconnected in articulated manner in the centre underneath the watercraft. In this construction, the left-hand and right-hand hydrofoils move simultaneously. This type of watercraft has the disadvantage that when travelling at high speed, directional changes lead to a certain danger of capsizing. Furthermore, with known watercraft, the flow conditions are generally unsatisfactory so that high powered engines have to be used to enable the watercraft to move at high speed.
Boats are also known wherein controllable stabilizing wings, blades or fins are provided to prevent or at least reduce rolling when there is a heavy swell. However, these stabilizing wings do not lift the watercraft out of the water.